Pirates of the Caribbean: Icky Mucky Goo
by Princess of the Kokiri
Summary: I know the title sounds retarded, but it's good! Will and Elizabeth come with Jack on yet ANOTHER adventure! What happens when Will, Liz, Jack and AnnaMaria are running away from cannibals and get covered in magic mud? Magic powers...and chaos!
1. Chapter 1

gets down on knees Puh-lease go easy on me! This is only my second one!

**Disowner:** I (unfortunately) don't own POTC

* * *

Will Turner and his new wife Elizabeth were on their honeymoon in America . After a long trip on a ship they were finally getting off. "Oh William! Isn't this town just lovely?" said Elizabeth as they walked through the quaint town filled bustling citizens. 

"Yes lovely!" said Will "But I still wanted to go to a tropical island where we could be_ alone_!"

"Oh pffffft! You wanted to go here just as badly as I did, dear!"

"Nooooo, _I_ just agreed so _I_ wouldn't have to make another _decision_ like _what_ color the roses should be, what_ flavor_ the cake should be! AND WHAT COLOR THE GLOVES THAT THE WAITERS WEAR SHOLD BE!" Will's face turned red and his nostrils flared as he panted hard. "Honey, honey! Take a deep breath in," said Beth, he did so, "and breathe out…Now don't we feel better?"

"_Yes_, magic that is!" he said as he as he tried to stop the dizziness, Beth just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Jack Sparrow searched franticly for them. He searched every nook and cranny, nothing. "Where the heck could they be!" He walked quickly through the streets of Port Royal so not to be seen. He searched the Blacksmith's shop, he searched the whelp's house, and he searched her mansion, nowhere. As he walked he saw a good-looking young black man, who looked like he was running errands. _'Hmm, maybe I could ask that fellow; saw 'im at the weddin'.'_ Jack followed somewhat closely to this man, by the name of Samuel. He stayed in the shadows of the alleys and behind barrels, piles of crates, and even people.

Jack pulled out his pistol and waited, for the opportune moment of course; he jammed the barrel of the gun into this Samuel's back and covered his mouth. "Don't move, I'm not gonna 'urt ye…yet." Jack felt this man shiver in fear _'Wow, I really scared this bloke,' _he thought to him self. He pushed Samuel against the wall, "Eet ees you! You are Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Take meh money! Just don't hurt meh!"

"I'm not gonna 'urt ye! I just want t' ask ye a question. What are the whereabouts of William and Elizabeth Turner?"

"Day een America …"

"There's more, I can feel it, tell me!" at this point, Jack noticed that this man was significantly taller than himself, but he grabbed his shirt collar anyway.

"Day een, de new American territory along the coast, eet ees up north, s' all I got!"

"That's it?"

"Yes, dat ees all I got! Let meh go!" by this time, Samuel was pleading. "Well thank ye, Samuel," said Jack as he hesitantly gave back Sam's money ", now run along! But remember, this never happened." Samuel nodded in understanding and put a dark finger to his full lips, and walked off

**_AuthorJunk:_** So how was it? I'm still kinda new here, so it might take me a while to get used to updating regularly. :P ---that's my mushtache face!


	2. Chapter 2

It was now a week into the Turner's honeymoon and today they were going to visit Elizabeth's friend, Victoria. The closer they got to the large house, the more that Will didn't want to come in to it, he knew that she would be stuck-up, and wouldn't like him. "Beth, do I have to go in?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled, "No, sweetheart, you don't. It's just I haven't seen Victoria in such a long time. In fact, you have never met her; she is looking forward to meeting you!"

"Oh fine, fine! I'll come with you, but then we're going swimming!"

"Deal!"

Jack was now in America _'Huh, so this is America? Not very different from Port Royal! 'Cept the water's not as clear! Why would Mr. and Mrs. Whelp go 'ere if their 'ome exactly the same?" _he thought as he walked onto the dock and headed for the nearest inn, he walked in and headed right to the desk, but no one was there. He heard the cracking of wood from behind the desk, looked over the edge, when suddenly a woman popped up and accidentally whacked him in the head with a wooden plank. "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ijust needt'askyesomethin'" he slurred

"What?"

"Is there a Mr. and Mrs. William Turner 'ere?" he asked as he massaged his temples. The woman searched the guestbook, "No, I don't see the name Turner here! Sorry sir!" By noon Jack had searched about 13 inns and he was getting grumpy. He was walking into the 14th inn, asked the owner if the Turner's were there, and luckily they were there! "Your name sir?"

"Bond…Jack Bond!"

"Thank you mister Bond, they're in room 18!"

Meanwhile the Turner's were getting ready to go to the beach. Will was in their mini-kitchen thing, making lunch, while Elizabeth was packing a bag with a couple of towels and a book that she was reading. There was a knock on the door, 'click-click-a-click clack-clack'

"I've heard that knock before…" William said to himself. He stopped what he was doing, opened the door, it, unfortunately, was Jack Sparrow. "Jack?" "Ello, Will!"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Will stormed his way to the couch and grabbed a pillow, squeezing it as hard as possible, and sat down. Elizabeth turned to see who it was that made Will so mad, she knew there was one person that could do that, "Jack! What are you doing here!" Jack plopped onto the couch next to Will, "Pretty nice place ye got 'ere!"

"Jack! What ARE you doing here?" Jack grabbed for an apple in the bowl on the coffee table, she slapped his hand. "I need help with something."

"Help with what?" said Will as he strangled his pillow. Jack looked at Will in horror. "Is there somethin' wrong with 'im?"

"Anger management problems." Elizabeth whispered. "Oh," Jack looked over to Will again, to see he was biting the corner of it, he moved to the arm chair. Will was now punching the stuffing out of it. "Will, don't kill the pillow!"

"Oh? I won't kill the pillow," Will dropped the pillow and walked to where Jack was sitting, "I'm going to kill you, Jack!" He was about to leap on him, but Elizabeth was there to save the day, "Will," he ignored her," Will! Take a deep breath in…"

"You're dead, pirate!" _'If the patient won't listen, the last resort is…" _Elizabeth pinched Will hard on the neck and knocked him out. His unconscious form fell into Elizabeth arms. "What has happened to the whelp?"

"We're working on it. He's doing quite well, actually!" she said as she laid him down on the couch. "It started when we were planning our wedding."

"Oh, well what I wanted to talk you about, was that there is an island with lots of treasure and…"

"Jack, we're not interested!"

"Oh, no, no. The treasure's for me, there is a wonderful beach for a couple by the names of William and Elizabeth to…"play on!" Elizabeth was absolutely disgusted by what Jack was saying, but a nice beach though. "What is the beach like?" she asked, "Ho, ho! She's curious! There's white, soft sands and clear, blue seas, lush jungles, and fresh fruits of all kinds!"

Just the thought made her feel wonderful! She knew Will wanted to go to something like this, "Alright! We'll go!"

"That is just what I wanted to hear!"


End file.
